1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing .beta.-hydroxy-.gamma.-butyrolactone and .beta.-methyl-.beta.-hydroxy-.gamma.-butyrolactone (hereinafter referred to as ".beta.-hydroxy-.gamma.-butyrolactones"), and a process for preparing .beta.-(meth)acryloyloxy-.gamma.-butyrolactone and .beta.-methyl-.beta.-(meth)acryloyloxy-.gamma.-butyrolactone (hereinafter referred to as ".beta.-(meth)acryloyloxy-.gamma.-butyrolactones") which are useful as a constituent component monomer of paints, adhesives, sticking agents, and resins for ink, for example.
2. Description of the Background
.beta.-hydroxy-.gamma.-butyrolactones, which are used as a precursor of .beta.-(meth)acryloyloxy-.gamma.-butyrolactones, for example, may be prepared by reacting glycidol with carbon monoxide at high temperature under high pressure using a noble metal as a catalyst (U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,817) and by lactonizing an epoxidized product, obtained by reacting 3-butenoic acid with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a platinum catalyst, after hydrating the epoxidized product (Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Eng. 994-1000 (1966)). However, both methods are attended by a high risk of explosion.
Due to this risk, it is difficult to industrially prepare .beta.-hydroxy-.gamma.-butyrolactones, hence, .beta.-(meth)acryloyloxy-.gamma.-butyrolactones have never been producing industrially using these compounds as a raw material, despite the expected use for various purposes.
Therefore, it has been considered desirable to develop a process for preparing .beta.-hydroxy-.gamma.-butyrolactones in a safe and simple manner, as well as a process for preparing .beta.-(meth)acryloyloxy-.gamma.-butyrolactones.